The present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus having a structure to support a urinary drainage bag.
Some patient support apparatuses such as hospital beds have a support for a urinary drainage bag, sometimes referred to as a Foley bag, to receive urine from a catheter inserted in the patient. The drainage bag may be attached to a frame of the hospital bed for example. In addition to including a drainage bag, the hospital bed may include various other features, for example, controls to move the bed and/or portions of the bed. Some hospital beds include the ability to lower the foot end of the bed to assist a patient in exiting the bed, to place the bed in a reverse Trendelenburg position, or to place the patient in a seated position.
Unfortunately, as the foot end of the bed is lowered, the drainage bag may come in contact with the floor, thereby exposing the drainage bag to contaminants on the floor. Such contaminants may result in catheter-associated urinary tract infections (CAUTI) in the patient. CAUTI may be caused by contaminants entering the bag and traveling to the catheter site. Alternatively, contaminants may be transferred from the bag to a healthcare provider, i.e. the provider's gloves, who then inserts, removes, or maintains a catheter. CAUTI are a leading, costly healthcare associated condition. CAUTI protocols now call for the prevention of drainage bags touching the floor.